


A Sleepless Night's Thoughts

by soft_but_gremlin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ninny (mentioned), i've never written this pairing before but there's no time like the present to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Mymble Jr. is up late, thinking about her girlfriend.
Relationships: Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Sleepless Night's Thoughts

Mymble couldn’t sleep.

She was used to that. Not sleeping. In her mother’s house, it was always quite loud, and a lot of times, if someone was crying in the night, it was she who went to comfort them. Her mother could be quite a deep sleeper at times. Then when she joined the  _ Oshun Oxtra _ crew, the ghost had kept them all up for quite some time. And then when the ghost  _ stopped _ keeping them up, she learned about all the frightening sounds that came  _ naturally _ from the island, like the wind conspiring with the trees, or booble howling from far off the coast, or the eerie silence of creeps and creatures thinking that she or one of her crewmates was a threat in the night.

This wasn’t the sleeplessness of her childhood though. This was...a better kind, she supposed.

Mymble lay awake, watching her lover sleep, thinking about just how lucky she was. Never in a million years would she have thought that her life would turn out like this. When she was fifteen, she fully expected the rest of her life to be a series of grand adventures across the sea with Joxter and Hodgkins and all the rest. She’d thought that she’d never settle down, refuse to have a family, wander and explore until the end of days, and have stories so exciting that they’d never need embellishment.

Who could have thought that a little family would end up being exactly what she wanted? The greatest adventure of them all, even?

When Too-Ticky had brought Ninny to her house, all of them thought it was going to be a temporary situation. Now, Mymble couldn’t imagine not having her around. Sure, once she’d warmed up to Mymble, she’d become quite a rascal, rivaling Little My for troublemaking, but that only made her feel more like family. Family outings were not just picnics and camping trips anymore, but pranks and even small crime sometimes, especially when Too-Ticky joined them.

And  _ Too-Ticky. _ Her darling Too-Ticky. Her lover who was so confident, so soft and warm and gentle. So unlike Mymble, who knew that she could be obnoxious and hyper and harsh (Little My had to get it from somewhere, you know). Her plump frame was so wonderfully perfect for cuddles and hugs, and every ounce of her was made for holding affection and keeping it burning like a warm fire. Equal to the amount of affection Too-Ticky contained was her  _ mischief _ , blue eyes glittering as she taught invisible shrews how to tell the most dramatic moment to make their presence known, or showing ghosts to make horrible noises with resin and thread, or teaching Ninny how to break out of handcuffs. It was such a quiet sort of mischief that most people might mistake it for merely kindness. 

And it was. Kindness, she means. Too-Ticky was one of the kindest people that Mymble had ever met. Frankly, it frightened Mymble sometimes. She knew that she could be cruel and thoughtless sometimes and when she teased to show affection it often came across as mockery and she so desperately worried about hurting Too-Ticky’s feelings. Too-Ticky, kind as she was, probably wouldn’t even let on that Mymble was hurting her, might even just silently  _ forgive _ her for it, and the thought of that made Mymble worry even more.

Too-Ticky stirred, as if she could tell that she was being thought about. Maybe she could. The mumrik seemed to have a sixth sense for telling when people were having inner turmoil. One sleepy blue eye blinked open slowly to meet Mymble’s brown ones. Then, without words, Too-Ticky brought an arm up to draw Mymble closer. Mymble scooted over to cuddle. Tails and arms intertwined, and again, Mymble thought of just how  _ lucky _ she was. She buried her face into her lover’s soft nightshirt. Too-Ticky sleepily kissed the top of Mymble’s head.

“Yer thinking too loud,” Too-Ticky mumbled.  


“I love you,” Mymble whispered back.

Too-Ticky froze for a brief moment, the way she always did when Mymble said that, every time as though Mymble was saying it for the first time, and then giggled and squeezed Mymble tighter. “I love you too.”

With Too-Ticky’s warm embrace, it was almost easy to forget about her worries. The cold clutches of anxiety were no match for the gentle paws around her waist. Finally, tail and limbs entwined with those of her lover, Mymble could ease down into sleep.  



End file.
